


With All That I Am

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Humor, M/M, Magic Tricks, Prince Merlin, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after finishing with Arthur, Prince Merlin is back in Camelot marrying the Prince he never stopped loving, his plans on teasing and winding up the blond Prince when he arrives for how things ended between them doesn't last long thanks to an impatient Arthur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go with another one :)

Arthur woke up and looked at a sleeping Merlin, Arthur loved his Prince so much, he hated what he now had to do, running his fingers through the short dark hair he kissed Merlin awake for what he knew would be the last time.

Merlin sighed as he opened his eyes and immediately frowned as he saw the worried look in the blonds eyes. "Arthur? What is it?"

"I am selfish Merlin. I got told something last night and was to tell you right away but I dare not as I was selfish in wanting one last night with you."

"One last night?" Merlin asked as he sat up.

"I am to take a Queen, what we have has to end. I was supposed to tend it last night but I couldn't I wanted one more night with you."

Merlin stood up, not caring of his nudity as he quickly got dressed. "Well that does make me feel special."

"Merlin please." Arthur said as he scrambled from the bed, "don't let us end this way."

"If you were more like your mother and stood up to your father it wouldn't have to end at all."

"Merlin please, this is painful as it is. You can still stay and live here."

"What and watch you marry another? Father children with her and not me? No. I am going back to my own Kingdom."

"Merlin I can't lose you."

"Arthur you lost me the moment you agreed with your father. If you truly loved me you would have fought for me instead of agreeing with your father."

"There is no arguing against him you know that."

"I argue against him, your mother does, Morgana does, just not you." Merlin took a deep breath and seeing the look of sadness on Arthur's face he walked over to the blond and hugged him. "I will always love you Pendragon. Never forget that."

Arthur kissed Merlin slowly. "I am sorry Merlin."

"As am I. Farewell Arthur Pendragon."

"I will always love you my Prince. With all that I am" Arthur whispered.

_**!THREE YEARS LATER!** _

Arthur walked into the throne room and up to his parents who were sat on the throne. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Arthur, your mother and I have been talking and, well, your mother has been talking. I gave you time to get over Merlin which your mother requested, give him time before presenting him with his Queen, and I have done and then your mother started talking again. Arthur you are set to marry the heir of Ealdor. King Balinor and Queen Hunith's son."

"Merlin? I can't believe this you make me finish with the only man I love leave me to get over him which I never have make me send him away only to tell me years later I am to marry him?"

"I thought you would be happy in marrying Merlin, I wanted you to take a Queen but like I said, your mother has been giving me her opinion."

"Then I thank you mother for finally making father see sense. I will marry Merlin I would have married him back then, and father, I can't believe you, I won't be speaking to you for a while."

* * *

Merlin blinked when he felt someone nudge him on his horse. He turned to the side to see his best friend Gwaine and his husband Percival who was holding their two year old daughter. "What?"

"You were miles away. Don't let Arthur get to you."

"He won't Gwaine. Uther put me through this by making Arthur take a Queen when he knew how serious we were, so he is going to get pranked, and Arthur, going along with his father and not fighting for me? He is going to get it as well." Merlin laughed.

Just as Camelot came into view Gwaine and Percival's two year old daughter woke up, Merlin leaned over and used his magic to create rainbow coloured balls above her head.

Lucy giggled and reached up to grab Merlin who laughed and took her off her daddy and held her close.

As they rode slowly through the courtyard they saw Uther and Ygraine on the top steps, Morgana at the side of Ygraine and Arthur at the side of Uther. Gwaine leaned over and whispered, "I can't wait to see Princesses face when he hears mine and Percival's daughter call your mother nan nan."

Merlin laughed as they came to a stop and Merlin slowly climbed down off his horse with Lucy in his arms and walked up the stone steps behind his parents. He stood and waited and watched as the King's and Queen's greeted each other before moving forwards, handing Lucy to his mother. Lucy seeing Hunith squealed and held her arms out. "Nan nan!" she cried making Hunith laugh and tickle her.

"Nan nan?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded to Uther, smiled and hugged Ygraine and Morgana and stood in front of Arthur and held out his hand. "Prince Arthur."

"Merlin. I have missed you."

"Camelot never changes, You will escort me to my chambers? Seeing as we are to marry, who better to escort me then my future husband."

Arthur blinked. "Yes. Of course." He said, putting his hand on Merlin's back to guide him away. "What of your daughter?" Arthur asked, not managing to keep the squeak from his voice.

"Lucy is not my daughter she is Gwaine's and Percival's." Merlin laughed as he looked sideways at Arthur. "Scared you there didn't it, thinking Lucy was yours as you know I can carry children."

"I will admit I did panic and it seems you enjoyed watching me squirm." Arthur sighed as he led Merlin up some stairs and towards his chambers. "Your chambers will be opposite mine."

"How convenient." Merlin answered as he walked into his new chambers.

Arthur walked in and left the doors open as servants closely followed and started to put Merlin's things away. He watched as Merlin acknowledged the servants and laughed with them. In three years Merlin had only changed in one way, he had got more beautiful.

Merlin caught Arthur watching him and as he turned to look out of the window his eyes flashed gold and a smile came to his lips when he heard a maid gasp.

"Sire!" She squeaked, "your breeches!"

Merlin turned to see Arthur look down and see his breeches around his ankles, he quickly pulled them up and blushed a little at the fact that his breeches came down in front of the servants and maids.

Merlin walked over. "Well Arthur I was hoping you would be happy to see me again but dropping your breeches already?"

"I didn't drop them they fell. And of course I am happy to see you." Arthur dropped his voice to a whisper. "More than happy, I am hard Merlin, why do you think I blushed then? I was hoping no one saw."

"Someone did see." Merlin smirked. "Its been a while since I saw someones cock other than my own, three years in fact." He said and walked away before Arthur could answer.

* * *

Ygraine came walking into Merlin's chambers just as the servants and maids had finished and hugged the brunet. "Merlin love." She said before looking over her shoulder at Arthur. "Leave us son. Me and my future son in law have some catching up to do."

As soon as the doors closed Ygraine sat on the edge of the bed next to Merlin and took his hand. "Oh it is so good to see you again Merlin, you wouldn't believe how long it took my fool and stubborn man of a husband to accept that Arthur loves you and only you."

"I actually cried when I heard I was to return to Camelot I was really starting to give up hope."

"Oh Merlin. I told Uther to give our son six months to try and get over you, I said six months as I knew the woman he was to marry if she didn't hear from Uther she would marry another in three months, the letters Uther sent out to her I intercepted and kept." She giggled.

Merlin laughed. "You got my letters then?"

"Oh yes. I burnt them as soon as I read them, my husband made me plead for two and a half years to accept you."

"And Arthur readily agreed with his father instead of fighting for me." Merlin said.

Ygraine took Merlin's hand and smiled. "Let the pranks begin?"

"They already have. I scared Arthur he thought Lucy was mine and his and while the maids and servants were putting all of my things away, I used my magic to make his breeches drop."

Ygraine giggled. "What about Uther?"

"I have an idea for him, it starts when we are all sat dining tonight..."

* * *

That night in the throne room a round table sat in the middle which seated Uther, Ygraine, Arthur, Morgana, Hunith, Balinor and Merlin. Halfway through the meal Merlin looked down as his eyes glowed gold and looked at Uther along with everyone else when the King jumped as he felt someone touch his leg.

Uther looked at his wife who smiled at him and he relaxed, it was his wife, obviously she was happy with his decision for Arthur to marry Merlin.

Throughout the meal as things were discussed Uther became more jumpy as the touches were becoming more and more and persistent and closer and closer to his groin area. "Well as lovely as this meal has been I think my wife and I ought to retire early." Uther said.

Ygraine smiled. "You are right love. Why don't I head on out first? Good night to you all." She said as she stood up and walked away from the table.

Uther watched her go and frowned when he realised he was still being touched and rubbed along his thigh. He shot up out of his chair. "Who was that?"

Arthur frowned. "What are you on about father?"

"Someone has..." He stopped and looking around the table he cleared his throat. "Never mind." He said and hurried from the throne room.

Merlin stood up. "I am afraid I must retire also, it has been a long day and I wish to sleep. Good night to you all." He said.

Arthur hastened to stand. "Allow me to walk you to your chambers."

Halfway to Merlin's chambers Merlin started to laugh.

"Make I ask what is funny?"

"You may but I won't answer, it seems we are to marry within the next two weeks."

"Yes. I asked my father if we could marry as soon as."

Merlin stopped outside his chambers. "Asked? It seems you haven't changed much, good night Arthur." He said and walked into his chambers, once again his eyes flashing gold.

Arthur turned and walked across to open his chambers only to find them locked. "What?" He asked. "How can this be I didn't lock my chambers!"

Merlin leaned against his doors and quietly chuckled. "No Arthur. I did."

* * *

The next morning Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and called out the Prince's name, after much stumbling Arthur came out of the servants quarters, his hair sticking up every which way. His clothes he was wearing the night before all ruffled up.

Arthur looked around. "How did you get in here?"

"Well your chambers were locked so I used my magic to open them, I knew you had to be in here as I was always awake before you, except that last morning."

"Of course. I could have asked you, mind you I didn't want to disturb you so I uh, slept in the servants quarters." Arthur explained as he took his top off and dropped his breeches stepping out of them.

Merlin used his magic to conjure up and bath and some water. "Here you go, nice bath to start the day."

"Thank you!" Arthur said as he quickly got in it only to jump back out. "Merlin! This is stone cold."

"Of course it is, a cold bath will help with your problem."

Arthur stalked towards Merlin. "You can help me with that."

Merlin backed away and hurried to the door. "I don't think so, you are not touching me until our wedding night."

Merlin hurrying from his chambers stopped Arthur from following.

* * *

Once Arthur was dressed he left his chambers in search for Merlin, after an hour of looking he found the Prince on the training field watching the knights spar. He watched as Merlin picked up a sword and checked it out before trying to take a swing only for it to fall out of his hand and quickly apologise to the knight he just missed. Arthur smirked. "Time to get you back for the cold bath my love." He whispered as he made his way over.

Merlin picked the sword back up as Arthur walked onto the field. "I challenge you my love." The blond said.

Merlin looked around before looking at the blond. "Who are you talking to?"

"You of course."

"Oh I am your love. I thought I was the dumpee making you the dumper." Merlin laughed as he took a couple of swings of his sword. "Challenge accepted, I win then the next time you 'come' would be our wedding night, no touching yourself and believe me I can use my magic so will know the second you do."

Arthur swallowed. "Okay. It will kill me seeing you every day and not being able to do anything until our wedding night but I can try. But if I win. We have sex, tonight, all night, just like our last."

"Deal." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin?" Gwaine called making the Prince walk over to him and Percival. "What are you doing? You said you have waited so long to be with Arthur again you want it to be your wedding night making it all the more special."

"And it will be. Who says me and Arthur are having sex tonight?" Merlin laughed. "Who is to say he is even going to win?"

"I say it." Arthur said making Merlin jump.

Merlin turned and smiled. "Then let us begin, first one to knock the sword out of his opponent's hand wins."

Gwaine and Percival stood with the others knights as Merlin and Arthur began to duel.

Merlin spun and flipped his sword and attacked Arthur who only just managed to block it. "You can fight Merlin!" Arthur screeched.

"Of course I can. I have Gwaine to thank for that."

"I knew I hated your knight for a reason." He growled making Merlin laugh.

The fight went on for ten minutes before before Merlin not only knocked the sword out of Arthur's hand but knocked him to the floor, straddling the blond Merlin held his sword so it pointed at Arthur.

Arthur looked up and dismissed his knights who came to him. "We are fine, leave us." When none of the knights moved he snapped. "I trust this man with not only this Kingdom but my life now leave!"

When it was just Merlin and Arthur alone Merlin dropped his sword but stayed straddling the blond. "I won. You agree?"

"Yes Merlin. You won. I don't get to come or even touch myself in that way until our wedding night."

"Good." Merlin smiled as he looked down at Arthur. "Would be a shame to get up, so comfy here." He said as he wiggled his arse a little, smiling when he felt Arthur's hardness.

"Ah Merlin please this isn't fair."

"You said nothing about not teasing you until we get married." Merlin whispered as he leaned down and inhaled. "You smell good also. Do I?" He asked and lifted his head for Arthur to raise his head and bury his face into the brunets neck.

"Gods Merlin I won't be able to stand this for two weeks."

Merlin smiled as he got up. "You have no choice." Merlin chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

"You want to marry tomorrow?" Uther asked. "Son there are people to invite and things to get ready."

"Father when you asked mother to marry you and you couldn't wait what did you do?"

Uther sighed. "I convinced my father to marry us next day."

"Exactly, father my feelings for Merlin have only gotten stronger which I didn't think was possible as before he left I loved him with every fibre of my being."

Uther looked at his wife before nodding. "Sunset tomorrow, spread the word."

Arthur shocked his father by kissing him on the cheek before picking up his mother and spinning her before running from the throne room.

* * *

The next day at sunset Arthur and Merlin stood side by side at the top of the stone steps of the courtyard getting married. Arthur a beaming smile on his face and Merlin a little smile while shaking his head slightly as Geoffrey spoke the words, all of Camelot behind them in the courtyard watching the two Princes unite together for all eternity.

As Merlin and Arthur said 'I do' Camelot cheered as the newlyweds kissed to seal their marriage.

"Why were you shaking your head my love?"

"You, I say no sex until wedding night and within twenty four hours we are married. Sneaky sod." Merlin whispered.

"Correction, the word is horny sod." He laughed, making his husband laugh. "And can you blame me? I haven't had sex since with you three years ago and you expected me to go weeks of putting up with your flirting and not being able to touch myself?"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "Poor baby."

"Yes I am." Arthur pouted before kissing the brunet. "I love you Merlin, with all that I am."

"And I you Arthur."

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
